


Not Goodbye, But Hello

by JesseBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Slight Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Magnus has lost his baby sister, or has he?





	1. Goodbye

Magnus was running, his lungs were burning and his magic was crackling uncontrollably, but he couldn’t stop; he knew something was wrong he could feel it.

He gasped as he saw the Institute looming overhead, he prayed he was wrong, prayed that what he was feeling wasn’t true. He tripped as he neared the building and fell scrapping up his palms and knees and banged his face on a wall close by but he didn’t even feel the blood dripping from his skin as he got up and started running again, his magic swiftly fixed it anyway.

Magnus was panting heavily by this time, his lungs burning for Oxygen that he couldn’t give them, didn’t want to give them; not yet anyway.

He slammed the door open and ran in before skidding to a halt in the main room, the gang was sitting around looking sombre as they did. Simon was hugging Izzy to him as she cried silently and Jace had Clary in his arms. Alec was standing in the corner of the room just staring off into the distance with Raphael sat on the floor in-front of him also staring off into space, the trace of bloody tears was on his cheeks although long dried. Two people were noticeably missing. “Where are they?” Magnus asked trying not to sob.

 

“The infirmary, but it’s to late. The silent brother’s can’t do anything else for her,” Jace replied with a whisper.

 

“No,” Magnus said backing up slightly before bolting down the hall towards the infirmary as Alec reached his arms out for him.

Magnus burst through the doors and froze at the sight, his sister, his baby sister that he had watched grow, was laying on the bed pale and there was no rise and fall to her chest. Her injuries were substantial, there was a large hole in her chest just right of her heart and a gaping wound on her stomach, revealing the contents within. One of her arms was bent awkwardly to the side and her eyes were closed. Jamie was sat beside the bed sobbing as he held onto a cold limp hand, he himself was covered in dried blood but had no notable injuries although his skin was so pale it seemed almost translucent. “No,” Magnus whispered before falling to his knees and screaming. His magic shifted around the room, he was unable to control it he just kept screaming and crying, but there was no magic reaching back out to his like there always had been. No comforting magic marking the life in his sister, the magic within his sister the love within his sister. No magic returning the love and care that Magnus had for his baby sister, there was just emptiness. She was gone, she was really gone and there was nothing he could do for her, not this time and this time she wouldn’t turn up years later to explain what had really happened to her.

 

* * *

 

 

The next hours were a blur to Magnus; the silent brother’s explained that the poison from the demon that had attacked his sister had been fast acting and by the time help came it was already surging towards her heart and she had lost to much blood, her magic already exhausted and unable to act to heal her.

The Silent Brother’s had tried everything but the poison reached Jesse’s heart before they could make any head way and it had killed her. Magnus’s baby sister was dead and there was nothing anyone could do about and Magnus felt like a hole was left in his chest where his heart should be.

 

Magnus was soon left on his own to grieve over his baby sister. He slowly approached the bed and felt his magic surround his hands as he ran them over Jesse’s stomach and magically knitted the torn flesh back together, he then moved to the chest and started painstakingly magically knitting that skin back together as well.

Once all of the wounds were closed and Jesse’s arm was fixed and no long broken Magnus magicked her torn and bloody hunting clothes into her favourite pair of black pyjama shorts and her long sleeved black pyjama top with the design of a red Chinese dragon on the front. Magnus then used magic to clean Jesse’s hair before spiking it up into her usual Mohawk style. He then turned to cleaning the dried blood, sweat and dirt from his sister’s skin until she was clean, but pale; her lips blue and there were dark circles around her eyes, her skin was cold to the touch. None of the warmth was present that Magnus associated with his baby sister, someone so full of life and laughter and love, someone to young to be laying as she was now.

Magnus felt the tears begin to flow down his cheeks once more. He settled her hands onto Jesse’s chest and started chanting before he knew what he was doing, his glamour fading and his cat eyes were wide with grief and anger. He watched as the poison began to leak out of Jesse’s mouth and down the side of her face, it was like watching tar being released. Once the flow stopped Magnus magically cleaned Jesse’s face of the poison and began singing the lullaby that he used to sing to her when she was little. “ _Blackbird bernyanyi di tengah malam. Ambil sayap yang rusak ini dan belajar terbang, sepanjang hidupmu. Anda hanya menunggu momen ini muncul. Blackbird bernyanyi di tengah malam. Ambil mata cekung ini dan belajar untuk melihat, sepanjang hidup Anda. Anda hanya menunggu momen ini menjadi gratis. Lalat blackbird, lalat burung hitam. Menjadi terang malam hitam gelap. Lalat blackbird, lalat burung hitam. Menjadi terang malam hitam gelap. Blackbird bernyanyi di tengah malam. Ambil sayap yang rusak ini dan belajar terbang, sepanjang hidupmu. Anda hanya menunggu momen ini muncul_ ,” he sang tears dripping from his face and landing onto Jesse’s face, so devastated was Magnus that he didn’t see the golden glow the tears had as they sank into Jesse’s skin until she started coughing and gasping for air, air that he had been denied making Magnus jump before screaming for help.

 

* * *

 

 

It was hours before anyone came to find him. He was on the roof of the Institute trying to make sense of what happened. Necromancy was illegal, it was a Clave violation, and although Magnus had broken Clave years many times in his long life this time he knew it could and would not go unpunished. But he hadn’t meant to bring Jesse back to life, it had just happened, even he couldn’t understand how.

But Magnus also knew that, whether he meant it or not he still broke the law. He sighed as he looked out at the Mundane world, he wondered if he could escape there and watch his friends and family from afar, but he knew in his heart he couldn’t, he had finally made a life for himself, one that he was happy in and he was to selfish to give it up.

 

Magnus sensed someone behind him but he didn’t move until they sat down on the edge of the roof with him. He leaned his head onto Alec’s strong shoulder, he knew it was him from the smell. “The silent brother’s are ruling it as an accident. They said that your tears were infused with your magic and they kick started Jesse’s own magic which is what started her heart beating again. Not you, but her own magic,” Alec said. “Of course it helped that you healed her injuries and that you removed the poison from her body before hand of course.”

 

“She had no magic Alexander, she was dead. There was nothing left, my magic would have detected even the slightest hint of magic left in Jesse but there was nothing there, it was like dipping into a void it was just emptiness. My baby sister was gone,” Magnus whispered, he felt more tears begin to drip from his eyes and down his cheeks. “I will be punished, I broke the law,” he added.

 

“Not according to the Silent Brother’s, they are more then willing to defend you,” Alec responded. “The Clave wont go against the Silent Brothers. There word is law essentually. After all isn’t our saying _Sed lex dura lex_?”  Alec asked and Magnus snorted in reponse.

 

“The law is the law,” he whispered in reply.

 

“Exactly,” Alec nodded before sighing and changing the topic slightly. “They don’t know when Jesse will wake up, so why don’t we go and get some rest? You will be no help to Jesse if you run yourself of your feet before she wakes.

 

Magnus allowed Alec to pull him up and lead him to Alec’s, almost unused, bedroom at the Institute.

Magnus allowed Alec to change him into a pair of Alec’s pyjama pants and then allowed Alec to tuck him into bed with him and then he cried again, he cried himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Translation

 

 _Blackbird bernyanyi di tengah malam. Ambil sayap yang rusak ini dan belajar terbang, sepanjang hidupmu. Anda hanya menunggu momen ini muncul. Blackbird bernyanyi di tengah malam. Ambil mata cekung ini dan belajar untuk melihat, sepanjang hidup Anda. Anda hanya menunggu momen ini menjadi gratis. Lalat blackbird, lalat burung hitam. Menjadi terang malam hitam gelap. Lalat blackbird, lalat burung hitam. Menjadi terang malam hitam gelap. Blackbird bernyanyi di tengah malam. Ambil sayap yang rusak ini dan belajar terbang, sepanjang hidupmu. Anda hanya menunggu momen ini muncul_ = Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life. You were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise


	2. Where Am I?

Jesse groaned as she opened her eyes, although she felt no pain and she looked around confused as to where she was. Everywhere she looked all she could see was white and soon the fog began to clear and she found herself in the London Institute, but everything seemed to made of mist as she gazed around confused.

She stood herself up and looked down before blushing fiercely as she was as naked as the day she was born and she couldn’t help but wish for some clothes to cover herself up with and as if by magic some clothes popped into existence beside her. She swiftly pulled on the plain white underwear and the plain white long sleeved tee, the white track pants and the white doc marten boots that were there.

Once dressed she made her way slowly towards the doors of the Institute and threw them open before stepping inside, as she had many times before when she had been a child. “Hello?” she called out, her voice seeming to echo around the walls and she jumped when a voice gasped from her left, towards the stair case. Jesse turned her head and spotted a beautiful young woman stood on the steps. Her long brown hair was braided down to her shoulder blades, she was wearing a white Victorian style dress and she had one delicate, white gloved, hand pressed to her lips as her blue eyes teared up. Jesse couldn’t believe what she was seeing, this woman in-front of her was someone she knew well and held dear to her heart. “Mama!” she cried and ran froward as the woman ran down the steps and the two woman embraced, both crying as they clung to each other.

 

Finally the two pulled away from each other and Lisa Randown, for that was who it was, placed her hands on either side of Jesse’s face and just stared into familiar yellow-green cat eyes. “Jesse, my baby what are you doing here? You should not be here,” Lisa said her voice soft.

 

“I don’t know where here is mama,” Jesse replied as she rubbed her cheek into her mother’s palm and rested her right hand atop her mother’s hand on her cheek.

 

“This is the halfway stage of death sweetheart,” Lisa replied and Jesse’s eyes snapped open in shock and horror.

 

“I’m dead?” she asked in sorrow and Lisa shook her head.

 

“No entirely. Your body is dead, but there is a way of bringing you back, but the choice is entirely yours. You can choose to cross over and be dead, you can choose to return to earth as a spirit or we can return you to your body where you will continue to live on,” Lisa replied. “It is a choice few are granted,” Lisa added wiping her thumb under her daughter’s eye to wipe away the stray tear that was there.

 

“I could stay here with you?” Jesse asked, hope tinging her voice as she looked hopefully at her mother and her mother looked sadly back at her.

 

“You could yes. But I do not believe that would be the best road to take my dear,” Lisa replied.

 

“What do you mean?” Jesse asked moving her head back from her mother’s comforting hands. Lisa sighed.

 

“Follow me,” she said and started up the stairs with Jesse following close behind, everything here was how Jesse had remembered it from when she was a child. Finally they stopped at the training room much to Jesse’s confusion and the door opened to reveal three doors that were never in the Institute that Jesse remembered. “These doors will lead you to what ever decision you choose to make,” Lisa explained, but she did not lead Jesse to the doors as the Warlock-Shadowhunter assumed she would. Instead she lead her over to another new addition, a floor to ceiling length mirror, that was actually laying on the floor.

 

“What does this do?” Jesse asked as she stared down at her reflection in curiosity.

 

“This is the scenario mirror. It shoes you the scenario’s of what life will be like for your loved ones depending on the route you choose to take,” Lisa replied. “The first we shall watch is if you choose to become a spirit and return to Earth,” she said and took Jesse’s hand before touching it to the mirror and Jesse watched the surface ripple like a lake until a clear image took over the surface of it.

 

_Jesse could see herself outside the New York Institute watching Alec and Jace train together, she could feel the anger radiating off of Alec but also the disrepair, Alec didn’t look that much older then how Jesse could remember him being._

_Finally Alec had Jace pinned and it was then that she realized that they hadn’t been training after all but they were actually fighting each other. “Go on then! Do it! You were to much of a cowered to do it last time,” Jace spat. Alec faltered and Jace grinned nastily at him. “You are so pathetic! No wonder your lover boy left you. I think he only stayed with you because of Jesse. Jesse liked you therefore Magnus stayed with you. But as soon as Jesse was gone he saw you for how pathetic you really are. Then he killed himself! I wish we had never become Parbati!” Jace hissed and Jesse watched in horror as Alec slit Jace’s throat and seemed to grin at the sight of blood on his hands._

 

“ _Alec what have you done?” she heard her own voice say and Alec shook his head sharply as if trying to dislodge an annoying buzzing sound in his ear as he turned towards her, his body tense and he glared at her with such hatred that she recoiled._

 

“ _Why wont you leave me alone?!” Alec screeched at her. “I can’t take it any-more! The voices, they are always you! Why wont you stop?!” Alec screeched and Jesse watched as he ran inside. She followed him and to her horror watched him as he slaughtered everyone inside. “Is this what you want? Hm? Me to kill all those I love just like I killed all those that Magnus loved?” Alec screeched._

 

“ _Alec? You’re talking to yourself again.” came the soft voice of Isabelle and Jesse watched as Alec stabbed through her as well before turning to weapon on himself and stabbing himself straight through the heart._

 

Jesse was shaking as the vision ended, her spirit had obviously only appeared to Alec and it sent him insane, until he had killed everyone; including himself. She turned to look at Lisa in shock and horror her stomach rolling at the very thought of what she had just witnessed. “I don’t understand, why was it only Alec that could see me?” Jesse asked.

 

“That is what happens with spirits nine times out of ten they only reveal themselves to one person, you only revealed yourself to Alexander,” Lisa replied and Jesse gulped.

 

“But what happened to everyone else?” Jesse asked as she looked back at the mirror in confusion.

 

“Magnus could not cope with loosing you all over again and he killed himself the next day so that he could be with you again. Raphael could not cope without Magnus and killed himself a week later. Simon fell into a depression when Raphael died and became reckless on missions which got himself and Clarissa and you witnessed what happened to the Lightwood’s,” Lisa replied. “Jonathan began to blame Alexander for the death of Clarissa as Alexander had sent her and Simon on the mission that killed them. Alexander already blamed himself and Jonathan made it worse, being the only one able to see and speak to you just pushed him over the edge,” she added.

 

“I really don’t want that future then. What happens if I stay with you?” Jesse asked and Lisa sighed before turning to the mirror once again. Jesse watched the surface ripple once more and then an image of the institute appear once more. “Who are all those people?” Jesse asked as she watched the different Shdadowhunter’s go around their business, she recognized some of them but many were knew faces.

 

“These are the Shadowhunter’s of New York. This is just three months after you died,” Lisa said.

 

“Where’s Alec? Izzy? Jace?” Jesse asked confusion tinging her tone.

 

“The time line followed exactly the same as last time, except that Alexander wasn’t hearing and seeing you by himself. Alexander could not cope with all of the deaths that followed your own, he also could not take the hatred he felt through his bond with Jonathan. So he killed himself as well. Jonathan realized to late what Alexander meant to him and the guilt he felt for his death caused him to kill himself as well, Isabelle could not cope being alone and went on a solo mission, she did not make it back,” Lisa replied.

Jesse felt sick, she could feel her stomach rolling and tears stinging her eyes; but she had to know what happened if she chose to remain alive. The mirror rippled once more, this time they were in the loft.

 

“ _Magnus! Where are you?” Jesse called out with amusement in her tone as she looked around the loft, her middle distended slightly as she was baring child. She stopped when she found her brother laying on the couch fast asleep with a small blue baby curled up on his chest also sleeping peacefully. “Oh Magnus,” Jesse chuckled before carefully removing baby Max from her brother’s chest and returning him to his bassinet in the master bedroom. Once she was sure the baby was settled she made her way back to the livingroom and covered her brother with a blanket and made her way to the kitchen. She hummed to herself as she made coffee for Magnus for when he woke, she placed a spell over it to keep it warm until Magnus drank it. Not that she needed to as Magnus himself stumbled into the room seconds later, loured by the smell of freshly brewed coffee._

 

“ _Coffee,” he mumbled and downed half of the mug in one before he seemed to register what was happening. “Jesse!” he cried with a wide smile spreading over his face and pulling his sister in for a hug. “How did it go?” Magnus asked indicating to Jesse’s stomach._

 

“ _Pakcik Magnus I would like to introduce your. . . baby. . . nephew!” Jesse said pausing for dramatic effect of course. Magnus felt a grin overtake his face and he swept Jesse into his arms in joy._

 

“ _That is amazing!” Magnus cried in_ _excitement._ _“Does Jamie know?” Magnus asked._

 

“ _Yeah he’s gone to tell Tessa that she’s having another grandson,” Jesse replied nodding._

 

“ _I am so happy for you Naga,” Magnus smiled._

 

“ _Yeah I know,” Jesse grinned in reply._

 

Jesse watched as the scene seemed to change, they were still in the loft but it was covered in toys for young and older children and everyone from their gang was there, including Luke and Maryse.

 

“ _Thank you all for coming,” Alec said as he smiled at his family and those he called his family. “It’s been a tough few years hasn’t it?” he asked smiling over at Jesse who grinned back before smiling at Jamie as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “But we have also had much to celebrate,” he added. “Like new parabati’s,” he grinned looking at Clary and Simon who grinned back and high-fived each other. “New love,” Alec continued smiling at Luke and Maryse who smiled back and Maryse laid her head on Luke’s shoulder. “New life commitment,” Alec said and Izzy smiled at her brother, the wedding rune just peaking out of her low cut dress the matching one could clearly be seen on Simon’s wrist. “And of course new arrivals,” he added smiling over at the livingroom where Jesse could see about six children fast asleep all curled up together. The blue baby from the previous scene was no longer a baby and looked to be more like four years old now. He was snuggled into the side of another boy, this one was about six years old and had naturally tan skin and dark black hair on his head. Beside them were three boys all cuddled up together the older one seemed about four years old as well and he had brown hair on his head spiked up and he had two younger boys under each arm both about a year old both with black hair. Beside them was a little blonde boy and beside him with a little black haired boy both were very young probably only a few months old._

 

“ _Are children will bring piece to the Shadoworld!” Jesse cheered and everyone agreed._

 

Jesse felt the tears on her face before she realized she was crying, but she knew they were happy tears this time. She had made her decision and from the sad look on Lisa’s face Jesse knew that Lisa knew what her decision was. “I have to go back,” Jesse said and Lisa nodded. “But I don’t want to leave you. Not after all this time,” she added in a whisper snuggling into Lisa’s arms once more, as she had when she was a child.

 

“Hay, just because you can not see me does not mean I am not there. Because I will always and forever be here and in here,” Lisa replied first tapping Jesse on the forehead and then placing her palm over Jesse’s heart, which was no longer beating.

 

“I know,” Jesse said and hugged her mother one last time before turning towards the door marked ‘Life Regained’ and stepped through and then all she knew was darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Translations

 

Pakcik = uncle

Nanga- dragon

 


	3. Hello Again

Jesse groaned as the pain in her head become forefront to her mind, she couldn’t help but wonder if they is what having a hangover felt like.

It was then she heard muffled voice’s all around her and she finally managed to settle on them after a sickening moment of spinning around them all. “What have the Clave decided to do?” that was Clary’s voice.

 

“After talking with the Silent Brother’s they have decided that Magnus had nothing to do with Jesse returning to life after she died,” that was Alec’s voice and Jesse felt relived that Magnus would not be punished for bringing her back to life.

 

“Well that’s great!” Clary’s voice again and Jesse could hear the relief in her voice.

 

“Where is Magnus anyway? He hasn’t left her side in the last few weeks where is he?” that was Jace’s voice and he sounded tired and confused.

 

“He is speaking to Luke and Mom about something, I didn’t ask what. Although I think it has something to do with us all having some time off after this to regroup,” Alec replied and a silence seemed to settle over the room, a silence that Jesse wanted to brake but she couldn’t her eyes and her limbs were so heavy and she was just so tired.

 

“Did brother Retta say when she would wake?” came a distinct female voice that Jesse knew from her childhood, it was Tessa Gray, the warlock she had lived with in the London Institute, the mother of her best friend Jamie, her partner.

 

“No, he said her mind is resting as well as her magic replenishing. He said it could be days or even a year,” came the tired voice of her brother, Magnus Bane.

 

“It’s already been almost three week’s Magnus. She can’t sleep for much longer surly,” came Simon’s voice.

 

“I wish I could say Shermon. But I can not,” Magnus replied.

 

“It’s Simon,” came a croaky unused voice and Jesse startled when she realised it had been her own. Suddenly she heard a flurry of activity and several voices speaking at once until there was only silence as her brother’s magic flowed around the room.

 

“Jesse can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?” came her brother’s concerned voice.

 

“I can’t Magnus, to tired,” came Jesse’s weak voice and then blackness clouded her vision once again.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time Jesse came into awareness it was to someone bathing her face and signing her a lullaby, a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a small child and having nightmares. But she recognised the voice as belonging to Tessa. “Black is for hunting through the night. For death and mourning the colour is white. Gold for a bride in her wedding gown. And red to call the enchantment down. White silk when our bodies burn. Blue banners for when the lost return. Flame for the birth of Nephilim, and to wash away our sins. Grey for knowledge best untold. Bone for those who don’t grow old. Saffron lights the victory march. Green to mend our broken hearts. Silver for the demon towers. And bronze to summon wicked powers,” Tessa sang as she washed Jesse’s face free of sweat. It was an old Shadowhunter lullaby and it warmed Jesse’s heart that Tessa would sing it for her when Tessa herself was only half Shadowhunter and mainly a warlock.

Tessa then began to sing another song, a song Tessa used to sing to Jamie when he was upset. It was a mundane lullaby that Tessa had heard her Aunt sing to her, what she had assumed had been her, brother. “Sleep my baby on my bosom. Warm and cozy will it prove. Round thee mother’s arms are folding. In her heart a mother’s love. There shall no one come to harm thee. Naught shall ever break thy rest. Sleep my darling babe in quiet. Sleep on mother’s gentle breast,” Tessa then hummed the next verse and Jesse found herself wanting to sing the fourth verse and forced her voice to work.

 

“Do the angels smile in heaven. When thy happy smile they see? Dost thou on them smile while slumb’ring. On my bosom peacefully,” she croaked and Tessa stood stock still.

 

“Jesse? Can you open your eyes for me?” Tessa asked cupping Jesse’s cheek.

 

“Where’s Magnus?” Jesse croaked not opening her eyes.

 

“He’s sleeping,” Tessa replied.

 

“Oh,” Jesse replied before everything went black once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse soon became aware of her brother’s presence beside her, his magic was soothing even when he wasn’t actually casting magic and it made her smile as she felt her magic reach out to dance with it. She felt stronger and managed to force her eyes to open for the first time, but she regretted it as the light pierced her retinas. “Serang itu!” she cursed in a croaky voice once more.

 

“Jesse?” Magnus asked before she felt a wave of magic over her. “It’s OK petasan kecilku, the lights are dimmed,” Magnus soothed and Jesse slowly felt her eyes open once again and realised the lights weren’t blinding her anymore. She turned her head to the side and her eyes laid on her brother. His face was bright and coloured, his hair was back into his mowhawk style and his face covered in it’s usual makeup. 

 

“Hay Mags, whats up?” Jesse croaked smiling at her brother. Then she felt his magic wash over her and her throat didn’t feel so dry and scratchy anymore and she sighed in the relief of it.

 

“Only you would say that after being unconcious for two months,” Magnus said worry clear in his voice.

 

“Is that all it’s been? Hugh it felt longer,” Jesse replied as she sat herself up wtih trembling arms, her body felt weak and her head felt dizzy.

 

“Beg pardon?” Magnus said shock on his face.

 

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s just say once when I was younger I was in a coma for about six months,” Jesse said, she hated the sad look in her brother’s eyes and reached over for him and he clamboured up into the bed with her and pulled her into his arms and the siblings hugged tightly. Jesse knew then she had made the right decision in coming back and not staying with her mother and not coming back as a spirit.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is everyone?” Jesse asked as Magnus’s helped her into her room in the Insittue, she noticed that no one had come to see her since she had woken up. She had only seen Magnus and that made her slightly unsettled. “Are they on mission? Shouldn’t we go and help them?”

 

“We aren’t even thinking about one until you are back on your feet,” Magnus mumbled as he settled her onto the couch in her room and covered her with a blanket as she sat herself up leaning against the back of the couch.

 

“Magnus, you don’t have to babysit me. I know you feel like you have let me down,” Jesse soothed and Magnus refused to look at her, because he knew she was right. “Don’t push away those you love in fear Magnus, it will brake you. I am here and I am fine, now go and find our family make sure they are OK.”

 

“OK,” Magnus relied with a smile and with one last kiss to Jesse’s forehead he protald from the room to Angels knew where but Jesse smiled before yawning and falling back to sleep once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night Jesse was once again back on her feet and had styled her hair, spiking it up as much as she could so she had that ‘just rolled out of bed’ look and dressed herself in a pair of loose black tracksuit bottoms and a plain burgondy longsleeved t-shirt. She pulled on a pair of black socks and her favourite black Doc Martin boots that Magnus and proteled over from the loft.

Once she was dressed she strolled down the stairs and into the  Insititue’s  kitchen, no body was there as  Alec was giving a debreafing in the control room and Magnus was stood with him, so that left Jesse on her own. Jesse grinned when she realised this before flaring her magic around her fingers and she started dancing making the cookware and food dancing around behind her as she prepared a meal for the gang, this gang consisted of herse l f, Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Clary, Jace, Luke,  Jamie, Maryse, Tessa and Jem .

Jesse desided to make cheesy garlic bread for a starter with Lasange and a fresh salad for the main and following that with a light and fluffy chocolate mousse. 

As the food began to prepare itself Jesse took out her phone and began playing some Mundane music that she danced along to.

 

Of course she was so into her little world she didn’t hear the door opening and closing and the footsteps heading her way until she heard stiffled laughter. She turned around but didn’t stop the magic swirling around her or stop her dancing and music. She grinned when she found her brother and friends all standing in the door way with Jace recording what was happening with his phone. “Hay guys! Dinner’s almost ready,” she grinned so everyone took the hint and went to wash up while Magnus used his magic to lay the table and recived a kiss on the cheek from his sister for his work before he to went to wash up.

 

Soon the group was all sat around the table enjoying the food Jesse had prepared and laughing with each other and joking with each other, it was the most relaxed any of them had been for the last few months. Jesse smiled once more, she knew she had made the right choice in returning to these people, to her family. She knew that she would see her mother again one day, but today was not that day. Today was the day she would spend with her family making the world a better place and keeping everyone she loved safe from harm and protecting the Mundane’s from demons, Downworlder’s and Shadowhunter’s alike. Everyone deserved to be saved after all, and for her she had saved her family from a life that they should never live adn she hoped they never would have to.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night once everyone had gone to bed and Jesse, Magnus, Alec and Jamie had returned to the loft Jesse stood on the balcony and felt a presence behind her. She turned around and smiled when she saw her mother standing beihind her. “You made the right choice,” was all she said.

 

“I know I did. I could see it more clearly tonight, everyone was so relaxed and happy. I would never want to take that away from them for my own selifsh reasons,” Jesse replied.

 

“And that is why you will be a better person then many Shadowhunter’s,” Lisa smiled before placing a kiss on her daughter’s cheek and disapering for the very last time. But Jesse wasn’t sad because she knew that she had the memories of her mother in her head and the love her mother held for her in her heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Translations
    
    
    “Serang itu!” = “Bugger it!”
    
    
    
    “It’s OK petasan keciku, the lights are dimmed,” = “It’s OK my little firecracker, the lights are dimmed,”

 


End file.
